The Hourglass
by maidenolivia
Summary: A tall glass of water with a twist of lemon. A Severus & Hermione story. *A Change in Events*
1. Journey to Hogwarts

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc.  
  
Well hello all of you kind people who are taking time out of your day to read my little story. Please any comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated, but please try not to send flames unless it's absolutely necessary.  
  
I owe many ideas concerning Hermione & Severus that I have had to such writers as Riley and McAmy, whom I adore, and if I accidentally say something in my story that seems quite similar to their stories, accept my apology in advance.  
  
I also would like to say that as the story continues it may start to sound strangely familiar to some (who have read the book I am thinking of of course! And no, I don't mean Harry Potter, I mean that is painfully obvious) so don't get all pissy on me when you discover the sub-plot. If you happen to discover it, and want to confirm your hypothesis, by all means e-mail me at: maiden_olivia@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
The Hourglass  
  
By Olivia  
  
Chapter one: The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Sunlight streamed in through a white painted window. A large ginger cat curled up in the sunspot on the hard wood floor; occasionally stretching it's furry legs and opening its large mouth to reveal two rows of perfectly sharp pointy teeth. The room in which the cat was contained was immaculate - except for a couple trunks lying packed and ready on the floor. A few books and papers had been made into neat little piles beside a small wooden twin bed. On top of the bed a motionless body was buried beneath bundles of blankets. The body moved every so slightly, possibly stretching. A distinct yawn could now be heard from it.  
  
The next sound to follow the yawn was a quiet little hum heard from outside the door. A knock followed close by. A woman in her mid-forties walked in. She was a brunette with a few hints of gray. Her face was cheerful and glowing, a few wrinkles creased her eyes. She was at one time very beautiful, the girl all of the boys chased around three decades ago. Those days had passed, and now she was a housewife, and a mother of an only child. She walked up to the bed and pulled back the covers. The body was revealed to be a fairly pretty sleeping female dressed in flannel pajamas.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," said the woman, "it's nearly 9 o'clock! And we still have to drive to London so you can catch your train."  
  
The sleeping girl awoke with a start at the mention of "train". She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. The mother of the girl chuckled to herself and left the room, closing the door behind her. The bathroom door closed, the girl turned on the shower and turned to the mirror to gaze at her sleepy reflection. She looked up close to her reflection, almost brushing noses with herself, and squinted. In the mirror was a girl of 16 staring back at the other. Her long chestnut brown hair flowed over her shoulders, and her cheeks were pink after having just woken up. The girl stopped looking at herself and disappeared into the steamy shower, letting the water dampen her long hair.  
  
After about 15 minutes the girl reappeared in her bedroom nice and clean and dressed in a plaid skirt, mary-janes, white knee socks, and a red cardigan. She went to her pile of books by the bed and placed them neatly into one of her trunks. Satisfied with her neat packing job she left her room and knocked on a door down the hall from her own.  
  
"Come in," said a male voice.  
  
The young girl walked inside and said, "morning dad, my trunks are all ready if you want to bring them to the car."  
  
The man turned around to face her. He was also in his forties, but unlike the mother with only a hint of gray hair, his was almost entirely.  
  
"I can't believe you're going away for another year, my how the summer does fly by. It seems as if it were only yesterday we were picking you up from the train station."  
  
"Yes well, we've all been so busy this summer that it certainly did seem to fly by," said the girl, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'll go get your things," said her father.  
  
~***~  
  
The family of three arrived at the train station at about 10:30, just in time to park the car and head over to the platform. At 10:45 they were standing in front of a wall between platforms nine and ten, and were hugging eachother goodbye.  
  
"Do have fun while you're at school Hermione," said the mother, "and send us an owl when you get there."  
  
"I will mum," said the glowing brunette as she gave her mother a hug.  
  
"Try not to work too hard, eh girl?" said the father coming down to hug his daughter.  
  
"Well don't get angry if I do." replied the girl.  
  
She glanced at her watch, 10:53 it read.  
  
"I better be going, I don't want to miss the train you know." and with that her parents gave her one last hug and she ran straight towards the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
  
~***~  
  
After Hermione had gone through the wall and entered platform 9¾ she gave her luggage to a short man who piled it into the luggage carrier of the train. She looked around her trying to find someone she knew from her previous years at Hogwarts, to bask in the happiness of returning. She didn't find a one.  
  
"Strange." she thought, "I should at least know one face here, after all, it is my sixth year, and I've had plenty of time to look at other students' faces."  
  
She didn't let it bother her too much, and climbed aboard the train.  
  
Hermione Granger settled herself into an empty cabin. If it were empty she could easily catch up on some sleep, the sleep she had lost in all of her excitement of returning to Hogwarts. She hadn't fallen asleep until 3 am; too excited to sleep she had stayed up reading various magic books that the school had requested she buy for her various classes. She was excited to see everyone again, her teachers, her House, her friends, she even missed the horrible Filch who lurked around the school grounds at night giving detention to whomever he caught sneaking about.  
  
She was hoping Harry and Ron would have enough sense to come looking for her, so that she wouldn't have to spend the whole trip by herself.  
  
Her thoughts left her as she heard a familiar clinking coming down the train, and reached into her purse as the food cart came up to her cabin. This year the woman was fairly young, instead of the usual much older witch Hermione was used to seeing.  
  
"Anything off the cart, dear?" The same phrase the old witch used to use, nearly the same intonation as well.  
  
She gave the witch a couple of sickles and bought Pumpkin Pasties, a Chocolate Frog, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Satisfied with her choices for snacks, Hermione settled against her seat and popped a Bean into her mouth. She wrinkled her nose, as she tasted candle wax.  
  
Hermione sat there reading one of her books, but too worried to concentrate on the interesting pages before her.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron? Or Ginny for that matter, or even Draco!" she thought to herself, "I received an owl from Ron only two days ago, and he most certainly did not say he wouldn't be here." Hermione ran these thoughts through her head, and then decided to leave the coziness of her cabin and walk about the train to find her friends.  
  
She peered through each of the cabins, but didn't recognize any of the passengers.  
  
"How strange." she thought, "that no one I know should be on this train.perhaps they all found magical flying cars and flew their way to Hogwarts."  
  
She then came to a cabin where a boy around her age was sitting alone. He had dark brown mussed up hair, and wore round glasses. He was fast asleep.  
  
"Harry!" thought Hermione, happy with herself that she had found someone she knew, and not only that, but her best friend. Then the thought popped in her head, "why didn't he come and find me?"  
  
Angrily she opened the cabin door. The boy awoke with a start and looked dazedly at the pretty pink-cheeked brunette in the doorway.  
  
"Here you are Harry, keeping yourself in seclusion I see." Then she realized she wasn't angry at all, just happy to see someone she knew. A small smile made it's way onto her face, brightening it up. "Where's Ron? I haven't been able to find a single person I know on this bloody train." she trailed off as she saw the confused expression on the boy's face.  
  
"Whatever is the matter with you Harry? Don't say you don't you remember me."  
  
"Frankly I don't. I don't believe I've ever seen you before in my life."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, and her heart sank. "That's a terrible thing to say Harry! Did Ron put you up to this? Is this a prank?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, or this Ron character. And where on earth do you get off calling me Harry? My name is definitely not Harry."  
  
Hermione looked utterly angry and confused at this point. She walked over to the boy and sat herself across from him. This was Harry - it just had to be. There was no doubt in her mind that it wasn't. Afterall, she should know what her best friend looks like, even if she hadn't seen him for three months.  
  
"Okay, enough with the pranks, this isn't funny anymore," said Hermione coldly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said the boy starting to get a little agitated with his female interrogator. "This is not a prank. I don't know who you are, I don't know who this Ron is, and my name is not Harry." The boy brushed a hand through his messy hair exposing his forehead.  
  
Hermione noticed immediately. There was no scar on this boy's forehead. 


	2. The Boy Who Wasn't Harry

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc.  
  
The second chapter to my meager story. It's sort of coming along slowly, there are quite a few things I have to get through before I can get to Severus & Hermione.  
  
  
  
The Hourglass  
  
By Olivia  
  
Chapter two: The Boy Who Wasn't Harry  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped, "you don't have a scar.but I don't understand.you are the exact replica of my dear friend Harry."  
  
"Look here, I do not know what you are babbling about, now if you don't mind I would very much like to get back to sleep."  
  
"Sorry to have bothered you," said a dazed Hermione as she stood up only to confront a body blocking her way. She looked up at the face of this body to find a rather handsome dirty blonde haired boy grinning down at her.  
  
"Watch it," said the blonde boy grinning sheepishly at her. He scooted to the side to let her pass. She left the cabin only to hear the blond boy say to his irritated companion inside, "hello there James, who was that cute little button there?"  
  
"James?" she thought to herself. "He looks just like Harry."  
  
She walked back to her cabin and sat down, quite confused with everything.  
  
She must have drifted off to sleep at some point, because when she awoke it was quite dark, and she recognized the terrain outside as that of the land just outside of Hogsmeade. She smiled to herself and took her school robes out of a bag she had with her. She quickly dressed herself, and put her Muggle clothes away. She felt the train start to slow down and gathered her belongings. Where were Harry and Ron anyway?  
  
The train came to a stop and she left her cabin. As she walked out of the train, she searched all of the faces to try and find a semi-familiar one. She heard a voice billowing out, "First years, this way!" She beamed to herself as she recognized the friendly voice. She looked to her left and saw Hagrid, a giant if there ever was such a thing. She ran up to him all too eager to finally recognize someone. She then noticed that he looked much younger than she remembered him being.had he dyed his hair?  
  
"Hullo Hagrid!" beamed Hermione.  
  
The giant looked at the girl and smiled at her, and then went back to calling out first years.  
  
"That was odd." she thought, "normally he asks about my summer."  
  
She decided not to let it bother her, and followed the other students on their journey up to Hogwarts.  
  
She couldn't help but feel slightly upset however. She hadn't seen any of her friends, and the one she had seen acted as if he didn't even know her! She felt as if they had all deserted her in some way or another. Upset and feeling rather lonely she made her way up the steps to Hogwarts, taking in her luxurious surroundings. Even though she felt upset about not seeing anyone she was happy to be home, because afterall, Hogwarts was her home.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked about her, something was most definitely different. She headed towards the Gryffindor table and seated herself next to a pretty red head and a small pudgy brown haired boy. She looked up and down the table, getting more and more anxious about her surroundings. She somehow felt she didn't belong -everything was off- kilter. She then glanced up at the High Table, and gasped as she saw Professor Dumbledore with auburn hair streaked with vast amounts of gray and white, but certainly not it's usual pearly self. She looked at all of the other teachers. It seemed as if every teacher had left Hogwarts, with the exception of Hagrid and Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione turned around as the two large doors that lead to the Great Hall opened, and a wrinkle-less Professor McGonagall lead a group of shy and scared looking first-years. She walked up to the stool that held the oh-so- famous Sorting Hat and pulled out a piece of parchment. She looked briefly at the batch of newcomers and then turned to the hat. The old hat moved slightly, and then sang its song to the first-years. When it had finished Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment, cleared her throat, and then began to read the names off of the list.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she explained. And without further interruption she shouted out the name of the first first-year to be sorted at Hogwarts for that year. "Angus, Jeremy!"  
  
A fairly tall and thin boy for eleven walked carefully up to the stool, most likely trying not to trip over his long legs. He sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head. A pause, and then the hall filled with the voice of the hat once more -  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered as the newcomer joined their table.  
  
"Bennet, Maximus!"  
  
This boy looked a bit like Malfoy.pasty and sickly looking.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
A few more children were called up to the hat, and after their houses were called the room would explode in a fit of cheers and clapping.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall. "What?!" she thought to herself, "how could this be?"  
  
Hermione slowly stood up from her place at the table, the other Gryffindors giving her looks that said, "what on earth is going on?" and "why was she sitting at our table?"  
  
She made her way up to the stool, and looked at Dumbledore who merely smiled at her, that all too familiar twinkle in his eye. She sat down on the stool and started to place the Sorting Hat on her head. When it was barely an inch away its voice could be heard like a cannon throughout the room.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.  
  
Hermione happy but confused stepped off the stool and went back to her spot between the red head and the small boy. The red head then turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"What was all of that about?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't a clue," replied Hermione.  
  
"No matter, obviously you were right in sitting at our table," the red haired girl smiled sweetly at Hermione. "My names Lillian, and you must be Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled, knowing that she had most obviously remembered the name that Professor McGonagall had shouted out and didn't ask how she knew.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Lillian," replied Hermione. "What year are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a seventh year. Last year here, about time too, seven years at the same school is a bit much, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Oh, well I suppose so, but I do love it here. If it were any other place I would probably agree with you."  
  
"What year are you?"  
  
"I'm a sixth year."  
  
"Well then, you've got two years left of this uh.wonderful place," Lillian smiled prettily.  
  
Hermione's earlier thoughts suddenly flooded back to her.  
  
"You don't happen to know a boy by the name of Harry, do you? Harry Potter?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I do. But I do know a Potter, my boyfriend James' last name is Potter."  
  
Hermione blanched completely.  
  
"James?" she croaked, "James -Potter you say?" she was completely white.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Then she got this very playful look about her, "Do you know James? Has he played a trick on you of some sort?" she laughed. "He's always pulling pranks. Speaking of which." she looked to her right, "here comes James now."  
  
Hermione looked up to see the brown haired boy with the glasses from the train she had mistaken for Harry. She blushed when he looked at her, feeling absolutely embarrassed by her previous accusations at him.  
  
"Well well," he said, "if it isn't the lovely girl I met today on the train."  
  
"Ooh, so you have met, eh?" said Lillian looking positively devious.  
  
"Yes we have, although not formally," he smirked. "She mistook me for some chap by the name of Harry."  
  
Lillian turned to Hermione. "Who is this Harry I keep hearing about? Must be some great fellow that he's always in conversations."  
  
"Harry is a good friend of mine, and I'm just worried because he hasn't turned up at Hogwarts.although now I don't think it quite so absurd, because I think I see why he hasn't turned up at Hogwarts. Tell me, do you know a Remus Lupin?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
  
James looked at Hermione. "Of course, he's sitting right here," his hand fell on the shoulder of a fellow who was sitting on the other side of Lillian. When he turned around to smile at her she saw that it was the same young man from the train whom she had bumped into.  
  
"Well hello there, it's the pretty face from the train, fancy seeing you again," said a very young and very handsome Remus Lupin. Hermione blushed at his comment.  
  
Hermione now understood (as much as she could understand that is), that somehow she had managed to go back in time, to when Harry's parents were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Then she thought to herself, "I wonder.maybe I could get rid of Pettigrew somehow, and then Harry's parents might actually live in the future. But then of course, everything would be different, and it's best not to tamper with the future."  
  
When she had come back from her thoughts she noticed that the table was filled with food, and Lillian was staring at her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Just fine," said Hermione quite calmly. She was actually half- excited to have been thrown back in time, just think of the various things she could learn about people she had never known, or would know when they were much older? But then a sinking feeling hit her - what if she was to stay in this time forever? To be the same age as Lupin and Snape when Harry and Ron come to school at age 11. The idea was too depressing to think about and so Hermione pushed it aside.  
  
Snape - she remembered. Snape would also be at Hogwarts, her age. That would be a lark. 


	3. The Younger Ones

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc.  
  
Well, well, looks as if there has been a most desirable name mentioned in the previous chapter. I do believe we will be seeing more of it I dare say. I have a certain picture in my head of what the young "tortured" Snape looks like. Incidentally it is a photo I found on the web of a fairly young Alan Rickman, whom I believe is the best for the role of Severus Snape, and has most definitely added to his character (his deep silken baritone voice.*melt*). So go here to view the photo of this luscious man: http://i1a.yimg.com/1a/2333dd6f/g/473c4fa6.jpg  
  
No idea if it will work or not, sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.  
  
  
  
The Hourglass  
  
By Olivia  
  
Chapter three: The Younger Ones  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, now terribly excited to see all of these young faces of people she knew. She would also be able to see Sirius! He would most likely be young and healthy, and not his thin pasty self that came to be from twelve years at Azkaban.  
  
She turned to the food set before her and started eating. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been, after all, all she'd eaten were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a couple Pumpkin Pasties, and that was quite a few hours ago.  
  
Lillian looked to Hermione again, and after she had swallowed a bite of a potato asked, "So why were you sorted at your sixth year? Did you transfer from another school?"  
  
Hermione blanched, what was she to tell Lillian? "Oh no, I didn't transfer, I've always been at Hogwarts, but about thirty years from now. I go there with your son Harry Potter, who is ever so famous because you and James were killed but he lived." sure, that would blow over nicely wouldn't it. She decided to keep her mouth shut about the truth and make up a little white lie.  
  
"Oh yes, I transferred from Beauxbatons, my parents just moved to England and so they thought it best that I attend an English wizard school." said Hermione calmly, as if it were really the truth.  
  
"Well you haven't a trace of an accent," said James, Harry's father to be.  
  
"Well I was born in England, so I wouldn't have an accent now would I?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"No, I suppose not," replied James, a bit of a hurt expression concealed in his face.  
  
And with that they went back to their eating.  
  
~***~  
  
When the meal was over, and everyone was leaving the Great Hall, Lillian took Hermione's arm in her own and whispered, "So sorry about James, he's not normally this rude." she paused and then continued, "he's just a little bit upset, we had a little bit of a tiff earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Hermione, "but it really doesn't matter, I was acting just as rude to him."  
  
Lillian started to speak in her normal voice again.  
  
"Then everything is well. I've already talked with James, and he wanted to apologize for acting the way he did. Afterall, it's not your fault you thought he was your friend Harry."  
  
"Well do tell him I'm sorry for interrogating him about that just the same. I did make a fool of myself on that train, raising my voice at him because I thought he was Harry and was playing a dirty trick on me." Hermione trailed off as she spotted a young boy with intensely black hair, coming to about his chin. Hermione's heart caught in her throat as she realized who this young boy was. It was Severus Snape. She turned to Lillian and pointed at the boy. She thought she better ask - just to make sure.  
  
"Who is that boy with the black hair?" Hermione asked quietly so as not to get his attention.  
  
"Oh! That's Snape, Severus Snape. Some name, isn't it? It just sounds so dark and morbid. I love it." Her cheeks got a little pink. "Do you want me to introduce you?" she asked almost immediately.  
  
Hermione thought it would indeed be interesting to meet Snape's younger self. Maybe he wasn't quite as mean at this age - that he only became so spiteful because of his Death Eaters experience.  
  
"Alright." Hermione replied to her red haired friend.  
  
"Severus!" shouted Lillian at the black haired boy. He turned around and Hermione gasped quietly. He looked so different from his older self; the terrifying experiences of the future hadn't yet altered his complexion. She also noted that he was smiling slightly. Even if it was only a small sliver of a smile, it was a smile nonetheless, and she had never known Professor Snape to smile.  
  
He walked over to the two girls and turned to Lillian.  
  
"Hullo Lily, who was your summer? I hope everything was good for you." Hermione couldn't believe how nice this younger Snape was! He was a completely different person than she had known.  
  
"Hello Severus," replied Lillian blushing slightly, "My summer was grand. I hope your summer was just as good." She smiled at Snape. "Well, the reason I called you over was to -well, of course besides to inquire about your summer- was to introduce you to my good friend here," said Lillian gesturing at a pale Hermione. Hermione smiled awkwardly at Snape. His hair was still oily, yes, but it looked as if he took more care of it then his older self, as if he were trying to actually impress someone (Professor Snape would have done no such thing). She also noted how gentle his face looked, how warm his eyes were. Snape turned to Hermione and immediately all of the gentleness she had just seen vanished. Hermione grew paler still, and knew that it was too good to be true for Severus Snape to actually be warm and kind in any way.  
  
"And what pray tell is your friend's name?" his words sounded icy, as if it were beneath him to be introduced to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger," croaked out Hermione.  
  
Snape snorted and said in his sarcastic way, "delighted.now, if you two would excuse me, I have plans for the evening, and I had better be off to my House." And with that the young Severus Snape walked steadily off, his black cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
"Well, he hasn't changed much has he," thought Hermione.  
  
~***~  
  
The brunette and the red head made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Lily hadn't said anything more on the subject of Severus Snape, most likely avoiding the reason behind his cruelty towards Hermione and his kindness towards herself. Hermione hadn't expected him to be different in any way; it was more of a shock to her that he had been nice, rather than his having been cold to her.  
  
Hermione realized how tired she was when she reached the Gryffindor common room, and excused herself from the company of Lily and James, who most likely wanted to be alone anyway. They hadn't noticed that it was somewhat odd that this "new" girl should know her way perfectly around the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When she reached her room she saw that already all of her belongings were inside, as well as a large ginger fluff on top of her bed.  
  
"Crookshanks!" blurted out Hermione, all too happy to see at least one being that would know her, and where she really was from. Hermione rushed over to her large cat and brought him up into her arms, giving him a warm hug. Crookshanks purred in response to his owner's touch. She placed Crookshanks back onto her bed and readied herself for a good night's rest.  
  
She crawled under her covers and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning Hermione found herself eating with Lily, James and the other Marauders. It was sort of amusing to see that she had made friends with Harry's parents and their friends.  
  
When she was nearly done eating she felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking down at her.  
  
"Could I have a word with you Ms. Granger?" she asked.  
  
Hermione placed her napkin on the table and stood up quietly. She then followed the Professor as she made her way out of the Great Hall and towards a door. She opened the door and gestured for Hermione to enter. Once inside Hermione saw that there was a narrow spiral staircase leading several floors up. She wondered where it would lead.  
  
"Follow me please Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione climbed the stairs after Professor McGonagall. It seemed as if they had walked for centuries before they reached their destination: Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice uttered a "come in."  
  
The Professor and Hermione entered the room and Dumbledore smiled at them brightly. He gestured towards a chair, "sit, sit, please."  
  
Hermione took a seat and looked up at Professor Dumbledore. What was this all about?  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "Professor, could you leave us alone for just a moment?"  
  
"Certainly sir," replied the witch. She left the room and closed the door gently behind her.  
  
"Now, Ms. Granger," he continued, "I suppose you are wondering as to why you are here."  
  
"Yes sir, I am." Incidentally, his statement could mean one of two things. The first: why was she here in his office, or second, why was she thrown back in time?  
  
"If there's anything you'd like to ask, feel free to do so Ms. Granger." He smiled warmly, "would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you Professor," Hermione replied. "But I would like to ask you something. . ."  
  
"By all means, please ask."  
  
"Well," it was a little hard for Hermione to say, how could she go about telling the Professor she was from the future? "The thing is. . .well, I don't think I am supposed to be here. . . "  
  
The Professor looked at her, a knowing glint in his eye.  
  
"Actually my dear, you are supposed to be here, just not at this point in time."  
  
Hermione stared at Dumbledore. "How could he know?" she thought. Dumbledore, as if reading her thoughts continued, "I know many things Ms. Granger, some things that best not be mentioned at the moment."  
  
Hermione was confused. "But sir, how did I get here? One moment I was hugging my parents goodbye, walking through the wall, and then managed to get back in time! I just don't understand why the wall would do that. . ."  
  
"I believe the answer to that will come to you in due time," replied Dumbledore. "But until that happens, please make yourself at home in this year, as we don't know how long it is you plan to stay."  
  
"Plan to stay?" thought Hermione, "that is quite an odd way of putting it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her again, his old eyes twinkling with kindness. "I thought you ought to know Ms. Granger, that you best keep this a secret from your peers, as you do not want to disrupt the Time Continuum."  
  
"Yes sir, I have already told students that I transferred from Beauxbatons, and not in fact from Hogwarts twenty years from now."  
  
"Very good. I do believe I have kept you here long enough already, I wouldn't want you to be late to your first classes of the school year."  
  
Hermione rose from her seat in front of Dumbledore, "thank you Professor."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke up again, "Oh, and Ms Granger, before I forget to tell you, I have taken the liberty of giving you seventh year classes, as I do believe back here in the 70's we aren't quite on par with the curriculum you have already studied in twenty years."  
  
"Thank you sir," she replied, turning back to door to leave.  
  
As she left Professor Dumbledore's office she realized she had better make the most of being back in time, and not get her hopes too high about returning to her actual time, and to her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The thought of it made her choke a bit, her eyes watering up.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione Granger ran through the deserted halls, brown hair billowing out behind her. She bolted down the stairs and made her way to the dungeons for her first class of the year, Potions with the Slytherin house.  
  
Gasping for air she opened the door and quietly stepped inside. She looked around the room and saw Lily gesturing towards an empty seat beside her. Hermione quickly went to the seat hoping she hadn't made too much of an entrance. She looked up at the teacher, almost forgetting that Snape would not be teaching the class. Her face lost its colour when she saw the large robust witch at the head of the room scowling at her.  
  
"And you are. . ." replied the woman in a raspy voice that sounded as if she were a chain-smoker.  
  
"Hermione Granger," replied the breathless Hermione.  
  
"Mm hmm. . ." replied the old witch as she ran a finger down an attendance booklet and jotted a few words in it. "Is there a reason Ms. Granger, as to why you are ten minutes late to your first class?"  
  
Hermione tensed up. "Er, yes, actually," she gained a bit of courage and spoke much more confidently, "I was talking with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
A few students turned around in her direction, most likely either thinking, "ooh, another rotten Gryffindor has gotten herself into a load of trouble," or "she must be a really respected student to talk to the headmaster. . ." In any case, the large witch simply nodded and replied, "do not be late again Ms. Granger."  
  
Happy with herself that she hadn't lost any house points, Hermione began to relax and listened as the witch explained the requirements for Potions class.  
  
After about a twenty-minute lecture on how to be safe in the Potions lab, Professor Ridgenbeam (this was the name for the old witch) began assigning lab partners that would last the rest of the semester.  
  
"Jack Antonius and. . .Teddy de Sante," said Professor Ridgenbeam and continued.  
  
"James Potter and Matilda Brown. . .Lillian Evans and Stanley Longbottom. . .Peter Pettigrew," Hermione flinched at the name, "and Lucius Malfoy." Hermione looked around the room to see Lucius Malfoy who was also, as James had been, the spitting image of his son. Hermione cringed when she heard her name called, "Hermione Granger and. . ." the pause seemed to last an eternity, "Severus Snape." Hermione lost all colour in her face and she heard a scowl from across the room.  
  
~***~  
  
The groups that had been formed were each at a designated table, working on a potion to give a person happy dreams. "Much nicer than Snape's various potions that normally managed to always hurt one of his students," thought Hermione. She glanced to her left to see Snape carefully pouring a pinkish cloudy liquid into a cauldron, completely engrossed in his work. She herself was cutting up some dried leaves that would also be added to the mixture. Snape looked at the job she was doing and then turned back to his measuring of various liquids. Hermione was sure that he would have criticized her cutting job, but he did not. After about half an hour of the silence between the two, Snape finally spoke up, "Hermione was it?" he was still measuring his liquids, now pouring a clear liquid into the cauldron turning the colour a deep blue. Hermione cleared her throat as she hadn't talked for a while now and thought her voice wouldn't come to her immediately. "Yes, it is."  
  
Snape looked at her this time as he spoke. "Are you going to mix those leaves into the cauldron or just stand there cutting at them?"  
  
Hermione got a little red in the face and started sprinkling the leaves into the mixture. Snape in turn started to stir them in.  
  
He continued to stir the potion silkily as she sprinkled more of the leaves into the pot. As she did so, her fingers lightly grazed the top of Snape's hand. His skin was remarkably soft and warm, but she immediately drew her hand back just the same. She then took the remainder of the minced leaves and put them into the pot, her fingers again grazing against Snape's hand.  
  
She couldn't help it that their hands touched, he was the one moving his hand around the cauldron, not her, she could have easily avoided having touched Snape's hand had he not been stirring the potion. He didn't seem to notice very much that she felt rather awkward. He added another small vile of the pink liquid and then stirred it into the cauldron. It started to bubble and then almost immediately stopped with a loud POP. He took the cauldron off of the burner, poured the liquid into a beaker, and then retreated to his seat on the other side of the room.  
  
"I guess the potion's done. . .he wouldn't even let me have a chance to do anything," she thought bitterly as she took her own seat next to the spot where they had been working. 


	4. Hermione Gets a Bit of Attention

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc.  
  
Thank you for all of the nice reviews I've been getting! It really brightens up my day to see that people out there actually like what I'm writing. Things between Severus and Hermione are going kind of slow.but I hate it when the story just jumps at it, you know? I think it's best to bring on the romance slowly and painfully if necessary *wink*.  
  
By the way, sorry this is so short, but it's been a looong day, and I daresay that four chapters in a matter of two days isn't bad at all.  
  
I don't believe there is much else to say. So enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Hourglass  
  
By Olivia  
  
Chapter four: Hermione Gets a Bit of Attention  
  
  
  
The class ended shortly after that, and Hermione and Lily left the class together. Hermione hadn't expected any kindness from Severus, so it certainly wasn't a shock to her when he indeed was cold to her. But she had expected him to at least open his mouth and say something, anything for that matter. But he preferred the silent treatment.  
  
By the time dinner had rolled around Hermione forgot about Snape's having been so cruel to her during Potions. In fact she was quite giddy. She found herself sitting next to Remus, and they were thoroughly engaged in a conversation about Wolfsbane (how on earth could Remus not notice how she knew he was a werewolf?). Remus then went on to continue about how he owned a rather large dog back at home (with his mum and pop), and Hermione remarked on how splendidly she thought he and Crookshanks would get along. She craned her neck to the boy next to Remus when she heard him say quite angrily, "that Snape keeps looking over here. . .Lily I want you stay away from him. I don't like that look he gets in his eye when he looks at you."  
  
Hermione heard Lily laugh, "James, don't be silly! You're acting so possessive. Besides, I don't think he was looking at me. . ." she craned her head to look at Hermione and winked.  
  
Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table to in fact see Severus staring right at her. He didn't avert his gaze either when she stared stealthily back at him, in fact she thought he had a small slither of a smile spread across his lips. Hermione didn't like being stared at and turned away hoping he would do the same. She turned back to Remus and they started talking up a storm again.  
  
~***~  
  
When dinner was finished, Remus escorted Hermione from the Gryffindor table towards the two vast doors that led away from the Great Hall. She felt goose bumps rise up her arm when she felt someone's hand brush up against her own. She turned to see who the owner was, and saw Severus Snape gliding away. She shivered and turned back to Remus.  
  
They climbed the many staircases up to the Gryffindor tower, more than necessary because they kept changing. Hermione smiled happily as she saw that a party was being held in one of the paintings hanging on the wall.  
  
"This feels so wrong. . ." she thought to herself, "Professor Lupin -Remus, is my future teacher. . .although I highly doubt I ever will go back to the future again, it still seems wrong to. . .like him." She let the thought flutter out of her head as quickly as it had entered. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Remus blurted out the password, "Stufflebean." He held the portrait open for Hermione so she could enter first, placing a hand gently on her back. Hermione felt a tingle where he had touched her but let it pass as she stepped into the warm Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hullo Remus," said Sirius Black half asleep on a large comfortable looking chair. "How do you fair?"  
  
Remus laughed a little, "I 'fair' well."  
  
Remus turned to Hermione and said, "this is Sirius Black Hermione, he's only just arrived," he glared at Sirius, "for reasons unknown. . ."  
  
Hermione looked at Sirius. Indeed, he was quite healthy looking. Also like Remus a handsome boy; tall and thin, but not as bony as his future self. His hair was also short, very well maintained. Hermione was happy that he hadn't always looked like a ragamuffin, however that is what happens after twelve years in Azkaban.  
  
"Sirius, this is Hermione Granger," Sirius smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Hermione.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," said Sirius silkily, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. Hermione couldn't help but blush.  
  
~***~  
  
As Hermione lay in her bed she couldn't help but think how funny it was how all of her older friends were treating her. Remus Lupin was nearly a love interest, and Sirius Black.well he had kissed her hand. She smiled to herself, feeling quite content that she was getting so much attention. Then she thought, why had Snape been staring at her like that? And then brushing his hand against hers, for a third time that day! Hermione didn't want to think about it, and she drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Everything Soft and Quiet

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc.  
  
Quite an odd little story isn't it, here you are expecting it to be about Severus and Hermione, and then suddenly Remus pops up! Whatever is the matter? Well well well, we shall just have to wait and see, won't we? *smirk*  
  
Just to warn you, don't expect me to post as often as I have been, but it was the weekend afterall, and I managed to make some free time (i.e.: staying up until about 3am to write these) so don't get discouraged if I don't happen to post anything for a couple of days, I'll try my hardest. But I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, and I'm thinking of needing betas. So if you'd like to help out, or send comments/suggestions, e-mail me at:  
  
maiden_olivia@yahoo.com. Enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
  
  
The Hourglass  
  
By Olivia  
  
Chapter five: Everything Soft & Quiet  
  
-One-week later-  
  
Severus Snape woke up quite groggily. He stared about his finely furnished room that contained two other four-poster beds in a deep mahogany. The curtains were black, the same colour as the walls. Severus sat up and placed his feet on an antique Turkish rug. He slumped over to his chest of drawers, drew out the necessary items and proceeded to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Twenty minutes later Severus left the bathroom "brown-eyed and bushy- tailed," or at least the most alert that he could look at this hour in the morning. He decided not to wake his delightful roommates, Lucius Malfoy and Jacques Allibaster. He walked through the Slytherin Common Room and headed out towards the dungeons, his black robe flying out behind him. He climbed the stairs that led to the Great Hall, his eyes heavy with sleep that he would not let come. He loved getting there this early -no one ever came this early and that's why he liked it, Severus liked to be alone. The Hall was nearly empty when he entered, except for a couple droplets of students at three of the tables. Not a Hufflepuff was there that early. Not surprising to him in the least.  
  
He sat down at the Slytherin table and began collecting various foods on his plate. He looked around the room as he felt someone's eyes upon him. He glanced at the direction where he felt the stare, and saw his partner from Potions, Hermione Granger seated at the Gryffindor table. He returned her stare and then became disappointed when she turned away from him.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione's heart had skipped a beat when she saw the young Snape enter the Great Hall. She couldn't help herself from staring at him, and was thankful that he hadn't noticed her doing so. She watched his intense black hair as it lazily fell in front of his eyes, caressed his cheek, and he would nonchalantly push it back behind his ear. By now he had obviously noticed someone was staring at him and he returned her gaze. Embarrassed and blushing slightly Hermione fixed her eyes on the food set before her.  
  
Why had she been staring at him in the first place?  
  
A large amount of time had lapsed by now, but Hermione hadn't noticed. She was fully involved in her book that she was reading at the Gryffindor dining table. She looked up to see James and Sirius enter the Great Hall, a solemn expression on each of their faces. They stopped several feet away from Hermione and she looked back to her book. She heard fragments of their conversation, such phrases as, "it took you long enough," and "did you manage to get it?"  
  
"How very strange. . ." thought Hermione.  
  
She looked up when she heard Lily's voice call out to her, and smiled at the pretty red head gesturing for her to sit in the seat beside her. Lily came over and sat next to her new friend.  
  
"How long have you been sitting her?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh. . .a few hours I expect."  
  
The two girls were joined shortly by James and Sirius carrying quite guilty looks to their faces. Hermione smiled to them just the same, as if she hadn't heard any of their peculiar conversation.  
  
~***~  
  
Severus had left the Great Hall shortly after his short-lived staring contest with Hermione. He still had quite some time before his Potions class, "with Lily. . ." he thought.  
  
He decided to go up to the library. The Great Hall had been filling up quickly by the time he had left, and he preferred a nice quiet place to do his reading. He found a dark little corner with a comfortable looking armchair and decided this would be the ideal place. He slumped into the chair and leaned his head back, staring up at the top of the gigantic bookshelf in front of him. He then closed his eyes, "just to rest them. . .just for a moment." he thought to himself, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
About an hour later he jerked out of his sleep, eyes wide and glanced at the clock. Potions had started thirty minutes ago! This had never happened to Severus before, how could he let a silly thing like sleep bring him down in his studies? Panicked he ran out of the library and down the stairs to the cold damp dungeons. He tried to collect himself before he opened the door to the classroom. He slowly opened the door after his breathing had gone back to normal, his usual icy facial expression back on his face. Professor Ridgenbeam was walking amongst the other students as they were mixing a new potion, commenting on the ones that needed it, and praising the others. She turned to the newcomer as he quietly swept through the classroom to his partner.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Snape, so kind of you to join us," said the Professor, "I am sure you have a logical explanation as to why you are late," Severus opened his mouth to explain himself but the Professor shushed him, "I will not however take away any House Points, instead I would ask of you to drop by later this evening and make the potion that you have so conveniently missed." Severus felt his cheeks growing red.  
  
Scowling at his rotten luck he looked to see how his lab partner was doing without him. He was shocked to see that the potion she had made was an intense raspberry colour, just as the spell had called for. Severus looked to his right when he heard the sound of something whiz right by his head and land with a PLOP into the cauldron Hermione was stirring. All of a sudden the cauldron started to turn an ugly green, and bubble intensely. And that wasn't the worst of it, the cauldron started to shake and green blobs of the potion started to spurt from the cauldron, landing on tables and walls, and on a few of the students. Professor Ridgenbeam uttered a shriek and cast a spell at the sputtering pot, freezing it in place so it couldn't do any more harm.  
  
"Ms. Granger, is this your idea of a joke? You will also have a detention this evening Ms. Granger, so as you can try and get this simple potion correct, and without causing havoc." Hermione squeaked in response.  
  
Severus couldn't help but chuckle to himself, at least now he wasn't the only one being singled out by the teacher to criticize. But what on earth had caused her potion to do that? He saw that she had been perfectly following the instructions; it was the right colour and consistency as far as he could see, but then something had landed in her cauldron. Someone had thrown something into her cauldron that caused it to act that way.  
  
~***~  
  
"I just don't understand what happened back there. . .my potion was going perfectly. I bet that Snape did something to it. . ." mumbled Hermione to Lily as they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Severus isn't someone to do that Hermione, even if he does seem the type," Lily said gently.  
  
Hermione scowled, "and now I have to spend the rest of the evening with him in detention!"  
  
"Don't fret! It won't be too terrible, and even if it is, I'm sure you could just work on opposite sides of the room," smiled Lily.  
  
The two girls entered the vast Great Hall and settled themselves between James and Remus.  
  
"Rotten luck there, Hermione," said Remus, "can't believe you have to spend detention with that dunderhead over there," he continued pointing at Severus who was seated at the Slytherin table.  
  
When Hermione looked towards Severus at the table across the hall she felt a sudden pang of guilt from inside her. The poor chap was eating by himself, and here she was complaining about him. Even if he was a terrible man in the future, he might indeed not have done anything to her potion. She had been jumping to conclusions too quickly.  
  
Hermione looked back to Remus and smiled, saying, "it should be alright, afterall, if it gets too terrible I can always go to the other side of the room."  
  
Lily smirked knowingly at her.  
  
~***~  
  
The rest of the day went rather quickly, much to Hermione's disappointment. She wasn't looking forward to her detention very much, as she had to redo her potion all over again. Charms had gone by so quickly; even History of Magic with a very much alive Professor Binns had gone by just as fast. Before Hermione knew it, dinner was over and it was time for her to head down to the dungeons.  
  
She made her way down the dark stone staircase, hearing her footsteps echoing against the cold walls. She reached the bottom of the staircase and walked down the chilly corridor, walking into the second classroom on her right. She walked into the classroom to find Severus and Professor Ridgenbeam already there and waiting for her.  
  
"Now that you are both here, you two can start your potion," Professor Ridgenbeam said as she eyed her two students. They didn't move. "Go at it then, go get your ingredients."  
  
Hermione started towards one of the cabinets and started flitting through the various beakers, collecting a few to take back to her workstation. She felt heat coming somewhere from her right. She turned to see Severus there, staring at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, the words coming out nervously.  
  
"Nothing, you're just so slow is all," replied the black-haired boy.  
  
"Well don't you worry your self about me, I was just leaving. I won't be in your way anymore," and with that Hermione walked confidently to her workstation.  
  
After Severus had also collected his necessary ingredients for the potion, he walked over to the workstation right next to Hermione, setting his things down. Hermione looked at him briefly and then back to the various ingredients laid out before her; Toenail of a Troll, Scale of a Lizard, Feather of a Hippogriff, and various others, all the items necessary to make her "Populus Laudo" Potion (a potion to make everyone around the person who drinks it praise them).  
  
About half an hour later the two students were completely focused on their individual potions, trying to finish it so that they could leave one another's company. Professor Ridgenbeam, who had been sitting at her desk marking papers, had now stood up and cleared her throat to get the two students' attentions.  
  
"I have to talk to the headmaster for a few minutes. I'll be back shortly, so don't go anywhere."  
  
Professor Ridgenbeam smiled at them and then headed towards the door. She opened it and turned back around, "try not to make too much of a mess," she said. She left the classroom and closed the door. The sound of a key being turned in the latch could be heard. Hermione jumped, and Severus looked to her. He walked briskly towards the door and fiddled with the doorknob.  
  
"Locked," he said icily, "she doesn't trust us too much, does she."  
  
"Apparently not. . ." murmured Hermione. She turned back around to start adding the gigantic toenails to her brew. She heard Severus' robes rustle against the dungeon floor, heading her way. She felt herself tense up and suddenly get very nervous, she could feel him behind her, his heat was radiating from his body making it hard to avoid him. Her heart started beating faster and she felt she would choke. She felt his hot breath on her neck, tingling her tiny hairs giving her dozens of little goose bumps up and down her neck. She shivered at the feeling.  
  
"I know you shouldn't be in detention Hermione. . ." he said silkily, "your potion had been perfect in class. . ."  
  
Hermione felt herself go beat red but did not dare to turn around, she didn't want to see his face for some reason, didn't want to see that it was Snape who was saying these kind words to her.  
  
"Th-thank you. . .Severus. . ." she stammered in reply. She had said his name; it felt so awkward saying his name. But she couldn't very well call him Professor Snape, now could she? Unless of course she wanted her little secret to be given away.  
  
She felt the loss of his body heat as he walked past her back to his own workstation, his arm brushing lightly up against hers. Again she felt tingling sensations all over the arm that he had just so lightly touched. She quickly pushed the thoughts of Severus Snape out of her head and started to stir at her potion, the raspberry colour returning just as it had done during class. This time hopefully nothing would be able to make it react as it had done earlier that day.  
  
A sound could be heard at the door to the classroom, a key turning in the latch. Professor Ridgenbeam had returned, and she was beaming greatly.  
  
"Alright you two, I suspect you've finished brewing the Populus Laudo?" the two students nodded in reply. "Very good, off with you then, I've kept you here long enough." She smiled sweetly at them and bustled her stoat figure off to her desk. Severus and Hermione both bottled their potions and then started cleaning up. Severus had gotten to the cabinets which held the beakers first, and by the time Hermione had gotten there to put hers away, he was already out the door, his black robes billowing out behind him. 


	6. Staring Eyes

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc.  
  
Nothing much to say, thank you all though for the lovely comments though. I didn't really think anyone would like this story, so I'm glad that some people out there do.  
  
Comments? Questions? Want to be my beta? E-mail me at: maiden_olivia@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
The Hourglass  
  
By Olivia  
  
Chapter six: Staring Eyes  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger lay in her bed that night thinking about her detention class. It had been quite odd, Severus had gotten so close to her, it had made her heart beat faster than normal and she had gotten butterflies in her stomach. She turned on her side and placed a hand on her soft ginger cat, stroking it softly, feeling it purr beneath her touch. Hermione yawned, hoping sleep would come to her soon. She still could hardly believe where she was, how different everything was, that one little slip up might change the future, maybe even her future. She wondered to herself, if she were able to somehow dispose of Peter Pettigrew, if James and Lily would survive, and then Harry wouldn't be famous, and then most likely would not be friends with herself and Ron.  
  
"It's so strange to think how everything connects together. . ." she thought to herself.  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I told Lily about Peter, or told everyone about Voldemort, and told Snape of his becoming a Death Eater and so on. . ." she yawned again and her eyes started to get heavy. Soon after that she was in a deep slumber, lost in her dreams.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning at breakfast Hermione came into the Great Hall with everyone else, instead of getting there as early as she normally did. She didn't feel quite up to seeing Severus again. Hermione was sitting between Lily and Remus, as she normally found herself doing nowadays. It was nice being able to sit next to someone she knew, even if he was different from his future self, it helped her to feel more at home in this time.  
  
Hermione heard Remus snort to her left, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"That greasy git just came in the room is all," he replied, a scowl on his face.  
  
"He must mean Severus," thought Hermione as she saw Severus Snape walk gracefully over to the Slytherin table, greasy hair, black robes, frowning face and all. Severus turned to look straight at her, and Hermione felt her cheeks starting to get hot. He looked away and proceeded to go to his seat, sitting down next to Lucius Malfoy. Hermione cringed; he looked just like Draco and it was almost eerie.  
  
Hermione shivered and looked back to the food before her. She felt Remus' hand on her back.  
  
"You alright there Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, yes, just fine," she feigned a smile, "that Lucius character gives me the shivers is all."  
  
"I could imagine. He's so pale he could be mistaken for one of the ghosts."  
  
Hermione smiled. Remus really was sweet, even though he was being mean to someone else in the process. But this was Malfoy, and who would want to be nice about a Malfoy?  
  
~***~  
  
Later that day the Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, the last class for the day. Hermione settled herself into a chair and was not surprised at all when Remus sat down next to her, with Sirius on her other side. She had noticed that Remus had been getting very close to her recently, well ever since she had seen him on the train that is. But it was so awkward (for her at least), because he was her future teacher, her future friend, a friend of Harry and Ron's, nothing could happen between them, she wouldn't let it. Afterall, it might mess up her future relations with him, and she wouldn't want to put anyone into an awful mess in the future. She decided then that she would not let herself have any sort of relationship with Remus, no matter how handsome and suave he was.  
  
She could feel his eyes boring into her all through class. She turned to him and mouthed, "stop" a couple times, but this only seemed to drive him to do it more. Pretty soon she felt his leg touching hers, only slightly, but it was there just the same. His light touch bothered her more than anything, but Snape's light touches of her hand had only excited her. She scooted her chair a bit closer to Sirius so as to get away from Remus. He seemed to take the hint and stopped making his passes at her.  
  
When class was over Remus tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Could we talk a moment Hermione?"  
  
Hermione hesitated a second, but there was no other way. "Alright Remus."  
  
She followed him out the door and through the various corridors until they were in an empty classroom that hadn't been used for years, well years for them, it would be Professor Flitwick's Charms classroom in a matter of decades. Once inside, Remus turned to Hermione, his face slightly flushed.  
  
"Hermione. . .there's really no easy way to say this, so I might as well just come out with it."  
  
"Uh oh, here it comes," thought Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," he took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. Hermione flinched a little bit. "I really like you, I have this strange feeling that I've met you before, and you're-you're just so captivating, I can't quite explain how I feel." He didn't even wait for her response. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione on her soft lips, but drew back when she started to push him away.  
  
"Prof-Remus," she stuttered, what a slip! "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I really can't become involved in a relationship, I just can't, I have too many things to do and to worry about to think about a boyfriend right now." She looked up and saw the hurt on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, I really am."  
  
"It's alright Hermione," he tried to smile as best he could, "I'm such a fool though, I mean you made it painfully obvious that you didn't return my affections during our last class, I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"No, no, Remus, you see now we have it out in the open, and cleared up. . .sort of. I really hope we could just be friends, because I think you are really a great person."  
  
Remus smiled a bit. "Thanks Hermione, and sorry I made this so awkward for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Hermione said sweetly, grinning at Remus. "Now, I do believe it is time for dinner, shall we?"  
  
"But of course!" Remus held out his arm to Hermione to escort her to the Great Hall, and she took it. They walked arm in arm towards the Great Hall, talking to eachother, now completely past the awkwardness that had settled between them before. They entered the Great Hall, and Remus gestured for Hermione to sit down first while Remus followed suit.  
  
Lily turned to face Hermione and whispered in her ear, "So? Did he ask you?"  
  
"How'd you know?" she whispered back.  
  
"I have my ways. . ." Lily winked.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I said that I wasn't ready to be a relationship."  
  
Lily looked aghast at Hermione's response. "Did you really? That's so sad. . .but I'm sure you had good reasons."  
  
Hermione stared at her friend. "I did." *reasons you'll never know* thought she.  
  
"Well then, it seems as if you two have cleared everything up judging by the way you two looked when you walked inside."  
  
"Oh yes, we have, everything is just fine between us now."  
  
Hermione took a long sip of water. Looking over the brim of her glass she noticed two eyes staring intently at her, driving holes through her head it seemed. She put the glass down to see Severus Snape to be the owner of the eyes. He glared icily at her and then turned back to Lucius Malfoy, engaging himself in conversation.  
  
~***~  
  
Severus had seen Hermione walk into the Great Hall, arm in arm with that wolf-boy. "What a terrible choice for a boyfriend," he thought, "he'll probably rip her to shreds if she isn't careful. . ."  
  
Severus watched her as she was talking with Lillian. . ."oh Lillian, why did you choose Potter?" he mumbled to himself. He watched her fiery red hair as it gleamed in the light from the candles, and contrasted with that of Hermione's golden brown curly hair. Their hair looked nearly opposite, Lillian's was straight and tame, a brilliant shade of red, whilst Hermione's was a curly and unkempt golden brown. They were two completely different people in his point of view, even if to other people they acted nearly the same and were both Mudbloods. It was interesting however, that the two girls' hair should belong on their heads. Personality wise, Lillian seemed more the uncontrolled unkempt type (going after Potter made that obvious enough) while Hermione seemed more the tame and controlled type.  
  
"Well," he thought, "my hair describes me well enough; dark, greasy, and unloved."  
  
He hadn't noticed that he had been staring so intently at Hermione, not until she saw her staring back at him. He gave her an evil glare and started chatting with Lucius about his new broomstick (spoiled git).  
  
Severus watched Lillian and Hermione as they walked off together, leaving their beloved boyfriends behind with the rest of those dreadful Marauders. Those boys were so full of themselves he couldn't stand them. They paraded around the school acting as if they owned the place, just because Potter was a good seeker and Remus and Sirius got all of the witches. Still doesn't justify their actions. Severus was the best student at Potions the school had ever had (as well as one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts students) and you didn't see him parading around the damn school. He scowled and excused himself from the table, unable to be in the same room as those terrible wizards.  
  
He glided out of the Great Hall and started walking towards the dungeons when he stopped at the sound of his name being called. He turned around to face the voice that he could never forget.  
  
"Severus!" said Lily again. "I haven't seen you in ages! How long has it been? Two days? Three?"  
  
Severus had a small thin smile on his lips. "I believe it's been only one day Lillian."  
  
"Has it really? It feels like so long!"  
  
Severus turned to look at Lily's companion, Hermione Granger. His smile diminished as he said, "Hello Hermione."  
  
"Hello Severus," responded Hermione coldly. Severus cringed at this. Did he really ignite such hate in people?  
  
He looked from one female to the other; one all a joy, the other one with a somewhat hateful expression clearly visible on her flushed pretty face.  
  
"Ex-excuse me," he stuttered slightly, staring at Hermione, "I must be leaving." He didn't bother to look at Lily again; he just turned straight around and walked as quickly as he could back to the Slytherin Common Room. 


	7. Intermission

-Intermission-  
  
  
  
This is not part of the story, but it is most definitely related to it. I have a few things to address about my story, mainly subjects mentioned by people who have reviewed it.  
  
First: Thank you all (most of you that is) for the lovely comments you have been giving, it really cheers me up to know that someone likes what I'm doing. Esp. the people who's names I have seen more than once, to know that they keep coming back and reading more, it makes me smile.  
  
Second: Don't expect anything from the past of the real Harry Potter books to take place (i.e.: whomping willow and near death).  
  
Third: I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to commit suicide over my story if I don't finish it *cough cough*  
  
Fourth: I am not giving away who it was that wrecked Hermione's potion. But feel free to guess.  
  
Fifth: I don't believe I've ever seen the word "fuck" so many times in just one sentence. Just so you know, whoever you are that wrote that lovely little message, I am entitled to my opinion about Severus and Hermione, and I should be able to write whatever it is I want. So please refrain from those lovely little flames, I'd much rather prefer an e-mail message so that you don't pollute my reviews section with your filth.  
  
Sixth: As for Hermione's year, I did in fact state that she was sixth year even though she has classes with seventh years. I fixed that up, it's in chapter three, when Hermione is chatting with Dumbledore. If you want to see the changes, by all means please do.  
  
Seventh: I was confused as to whether James was a seeker or a chaser, I thought he indeed was a chaser, but I just saw the movie and it confused me. I'll fix that soon enough.  
  
Eighth: If you have any guesses about where the story is going, or want to give me a suggestion, by all means write it in a review or e-mail me at: maiden_olivia@yahoo.com.  
  
Also I feel I am in desperate need of a beta (a reviewer of my chapters before I post them for the public eye). So if you are interested in that role, please e-mail me.  
  
That's all I have to say, enjoy yourselves.  
  
~Olivia  
  
PS. On Saturday (the 22nd) I'm going home for winter break, and cannot take my computer (obviously) with me, so for two weeks starting Saturday do not expect anything to happen in my story. I might not even be able to write anything this week, seeing as how I have three major projects to accomplish as well as a few disgusting midterms. But come January 6th, I'll be back at my computer and ready to write. 


	8. Thoughts & Hints

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc…

Hullo all, I am back from my magnificent winter break. So here I am again, back at my computer and trying desperately to write. Anyhow, here is the seventh chapter to "The Hourglass".

The Hourglass

By Olivia

Chapter seven:  Thoughts & Hints

Severus Snape walked briskly towards the Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin robes billowing out behind him in his hurry to get there and away from Lily and Hermione. He reached the entrance and whispered out the password, "Pure-Slytherin". 

He stepped inside the highly decorated Common Room, glancing around at the 17th Century furniture and spotted Lucius sitting in front of the fire in a large disgustingly comfortable-looking chair.

"Hullo Severus," came an icy voice from the platinum blond lad. "I daresay, did you like that little prank of mine?"

Severus looked at Lucius, bewildered. "What prank was that Lucius?" asked Severus, trying not to sound too interested. 

"That fantastical explosion in Potions the other day Severus old boy. Don't tell me you didn't appreciate it."

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about Lucius, I don't know how I could possibly benefit from that Gryffindor having splattered a concoction everywhere."

"No need to thank me Severus," drawled on Lucius, "just trying to help." He gave Severus an evil smile.

Severus decided to leave Lucius to his thoughts and not to think about them too much himself. 

                                                            ~***~

Hermione and Lily walked through the hallways back to the Gryffindor tower, Lily beaming and Hermione looking somewhat disgruntled. There was just something about that boy that bothered her, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on just what it was. 

"Goodnight Lily, I'll see you to-morrow," said Hermione to her friend.

"Going to bed already? But it's so _early_!"

"I know, but I didn't get much sleep last night…" thinking about Severus of course.

"Suit yourself then, I know Remus'll miss you."

"Oh shush Lily," smiled Hermione as she headed up the stairs towards the girls dormitories. 

Hermione shut the door behind her and dragged herself over to her bed. She flopped herself onto it and just lay there for what seemed like hours, just staring into space, thinking about everything, and how terribly she missed Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe Remus Lupin likes me…I wonder if that's how he feels in the future…" Hermione thought merrily to herself. She sighed and turned over onto her back, while her large ginger fluff ball curled up on her stomach. She pet him gently. 

"Oh Crookshanks…I miss home so much. Do you think I'll ever see them again? I wouldn't even mind seeing Malfoy right about now, just to see _someone_ from my time…" She trailed off as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. 

~***~ 

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling quite upset. She had had a terrible nightmare, though maybe not so terrible; that she had been thrown through time to be friends with Harry's parents and their friends, and that she had met Snape and had detention with him. She stared at the top of her canopy, stretched and forced herself out of bed. 

"Time for a shower Ms. Granger, you are in dire need of it," she told herself as she dragged herself towards the prefect bathroom. She muttered the password and was surprised when it didn't open. 

"Morning Hermione!" said a voice from behind her right ear.

Hermione turned around to see Lily. It hadn't been a dream. She was in the past, in the 1970's, away from her friends and family, everyone she knew. She couldn't help it; her eyes started to water and she immediately bolted back to her bedroom (and Crookshanks) leaving a stunned Lily standing alone in the corridor. 

Hermione shut the door and put a locking spell on it. She went back to her bed and crawled back under her covers, wanting to hide from everything and everyone. 

About an hour or so later Hermione finally got up the courage to face everyone. She supposed she could just tell Lily that she was homesick, which was in part true, even though she _was_ home. After having bathed for a good amount of time Hermione made her way down to lunch. She had slept clean through breakfast, but it didn't matter all too much, being the weekend and all. Weekend meals weren't as strict as week meals, so Hermione didn't have to worry about facing everyone when she went into the Great Hall. She walked through the two enormous doors and walked to the half-full Gryffindor table. James, Remus, Peter and Lily weren't there yet, so Hermione sat by herself. She looked at the food in front of her and piled some of it onto her empty plate. She had worked up quite an appetite having been so upset for the past few hours. She sighed and stared at her plate, taking her time to eat, knowing she had nothing to do after lunch, nothing to look forward to, no Harry and Ron to go exploring with. 

Hermione jumped when she felt someone's hand on her back. She turned around to face Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes staring intently at her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered silkily, "I would watch out new girl, you've caught a pair of eyes." He quickly stepped back and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione was perplexed. He must have been talking about Remus, and how he liked her. Malfoy was just being a Malfoy, and nothing more. 

Hermione finished her meal and stood up to head towards the exit. As she was walking through the doors she saw Snape walking through them. He glared at her as she walked by him. She tried not to feel those two eyes boring their way through her, leaving her to feel completely exposed in his presence. She swiftly continued down the corridor and made her way to the library, trying not to feel Snape's eyes still staring at the back of her head.


	9. It All Happened on a Hallows' Eve

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc…

If anyone has any suggestions/comments about my story, please write a review or e-mail me (maiden_olivia@yahoo.com). 

The Hourglass

By Olivia

Chapter eight:  It All Happened on a Hallows' Eve

During the following weeks Hermione started to act like her old usual self again. She tried to suppress he feelings of homesickness and concentrated on her studies instead. Lily hadn't asked any questions about her outburst, naturally assuming that she just missed Beauxbatons. 

Thankfully, Hermione was starting to get a hang of the new era, which included not being able to recognize everyone, not being called a Mudblood, and four new great friends (Peter did not count as a friend in her point of view). She was getting used to the fact that she wouldn't be able to return to her time, unless somehow some magical being could figure out how Platform 9 ¾ had disobeyed her and had sent her whirling through time. 

She decided to make herself at home, to make herself comfortable with these people in this time, as this was her new generation. 

                                                                                                ~***~

It was October 31, Hallows' Eve, and the school was all a bustle in anticipation for the events yet to come. Halloween was always an exciting holiday to look forward to, what with all of the treats and strange animals about. Hermione was in her Care of Magical Creatures class with the Hufflepuffs. Their teacher, Professor Du Champs was currently showing them a few Bowtruckles, which he had happened to acquire while in the south of Germany. When class was over, and the students were walking back to their common rooms, Hermione overheard James talking to Sirius. 

"How much was it?" asked Sirius.

"Let's just say you could buy at least a dozen Nimbus 1000's," responded James.

"Criky James! Do you really think it was worth it?"

"Of course it was!" He suddenly realized how loud they were talking and immediately hushed Sirius. 

"Hullo Hermione," said James sheepishly.

"Hello James," responded Hermione eyeing them suspiciously but knew better to hold her tongue. 

James suddenly caught Sirius' shirt sleeve and said through his teeth, "Sirius and I are on our way…to…"

"The dungeons!" added Sirius. 

"Ah yes! The dungeons! We'll see you later, alright Hermione?"

"See you at dinner then," said Hermione, bidding farewell to the two boys and then making her way to the library. 

                                                                                                ~***~

Severus sat in a corner of the library, nicely secluded, just the way he liked it…_être seul_…

He was only half paying attention to the book he was reading, more engrossed in his thoughts than the words on the paper in front of him. Occasionally he heard footsteps heading his way, to reach up and get a book, but he never bothered to look at who it was. He was however, sitting in the section for Advanced Potion-making, and so it was rare that someone did come his way. He then became very aware of a light scent of vanilla hanging in the air around him. He looked up to see where this sweet smell might be coming from, and saw Hermione Granger standing there staring at him, holding a book for Advanced Potions in her arms. He cleared his throat and glared at her. How could she come and invade his solace with her scent? He had been so content with his unhappy thoughts flitting in and out of his mind. 

"Is there something you want Granger, or are you just going to stand there gaping at me?"

Hermione's face turned slightly pink. 

"Anyhow," he continued, "what brings you to this section of the library?"

She looked at him inquisitively and responded, "I might ask you the same question." 

Severus glared at her. 

"I am always here," he said, a deep sadness about his tone. "What's your excuse?"

"I wanted to catch up on some reading."

"_Catch up on some reading_?" Severus mimicked her. "_You_ read _Advanced Potions_ for _fun_?" he was shocked, who would have known that this girl shared his interests?

Hermione's face reddened even more. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," she said sharply.

"Well I'd hardly say that you would need any more practice in your potion-making," Severus said matter-of-factly, as if he were always paying pretty girls complements on their studies.

"Well I learned from a good teacher…" Severus noticed a snigger from the girl at this, but he decided not to think too much into it. 

"Yes well, I suppose they have good teachers at…where did you transfer from again?"

"Beauxbatons."

"Yes…Beauxbatons…_les français_…_avec leurs belles vêtements _…"

"_Vous connaisez le français?_" asked Hermione.

"_Un peu_."

Severus half-smirked at this. He noticed that Hermione was smiling as well. 

The moment was gone in a flash. 

"I have work to do Granger, you're disrupting my privacy."

He didn't want to look up at her face, but he heard her scowl.

"If you want to be alone fine, just know that you always will be." 

Hermione left Severus sitting in his armchair, taking the sweet vanilla scent with her. 

                                                                                                ~***~

Hermione left the library in a huff, wanting to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room to let off some steam in the company of _friends_. 

"Ichabod Crane," she nearly shouted at the Pink Lady (Ichabod Crane in honor of the Muggle book, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" for Halloween). She stepped into the dimly lit Common Room and plopped herself into a rather large chair facing opposite of Lily. 

"What ever is the matter Hermione? You look upset."

"Just a bit," she replied shortly. "I just ran into Snape in the library, he has got the worst mood swings I have ever seen in a male, one would think he was menopausal." 

Lily laughed at this. 

"Yes, he has got a pretty severe temper, hasn't he?"

"I don't know why it bothers me so much. It's just Snape."

"Try not to think about it, unpleasant incidents only get worse when pondered over incessantly." 

Just then James, Remus, and Peter came in through the painting.

"Hullo Lily," said James, smiling quite stupidly. "How does dinner sound?"

"Dinner sounds grand," responded Lily beaming. "Coming Hermione?"

"My stomach wouldn't allow it any other way," replied Hermione. 

James held out his hand to Lily to help her out of her chair, while Remus crossed over to Hermione. 

"Hullo Hermione," he said cheerfully.

Hermione smiled, "Hi Remus."

He extended his arm out for her to take it. "May I?" he asked. 

"Of course," smiled Hermione, taking his arm in her own. 

Peter just stood there, watching the people around him, not actively participating in any of the greetings that were going on at the moment. 

The five Gryffindors made their way out through the painting yet again, and downstairs to the Great Hall, all talking quite excitedly about the Halloween Feast that would be happening momentarily. 

The group entered the Great Hall, accompanied by a dozen other students, all oohing and aahing at the decorations around the room; fiery orange streamers danced across the ceiling, and hundreds of carved pumpkins with candles inside them were suspended mid-air, giving the Great Hall a ghostly effect. 

Everyone made their ways towards their designated tables, still staring about the vast room. The professors were already seated at the High Table, staring down at all of their students with beaming faces. 

Shortly after, the feast started – it was the most delicious meal Hermione had had for quite a while. There were Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes; just about any type of treat was available for digesting. The students all left the hall feeling quite content, having had their fill of entertainment (the ghosts had put on a play) and feeling absolutely stuffed. Hermione had lost track of Lily and James (she didn't need to guess as to what they were up to) as well as Peter, Remus, and Sirius. It was still early yet, much to early to be headed to bed anyway, so Hermione decided to go on a little walk about the castle, hoping to find a vacant room in which she could sit quietly and think. 

Hermione looked at the various paintings as she walked by. Most of them were vacant, as the subjects in the paintings had most likely gone off to parties in much larger works of art. Hermione heard footsteps come towards her and then die away several times; obviously she hadn't been the only one with the idea for a walk at this hour. Hermione peered into a vacant classroom and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. She pushed open the door and stepped inside the empty room. She walked over to a window seat in the back of the room and seated herself onto it. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared out onto the Hogwarts' Grounds, lost in her thoughts and memories.

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the _screek_ of a chair against the stone floor, didn't hear the soft foot steps coming her way, or the voice that softly whispered, "Hermione" to the back of the brunette's head. 

She jumped with a start when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She turned around quickly to see who the owner of the hand was. She gasped as she looked up into the deep captivating brown eyes of Severus Snape. 

"Severus!" she said out loud.  "What are you doing here?"

"I come here to think. What are _you_ doing here?" 

"I…I suppose I came here to think as well…I've had a lot on my mind recently…"

Severus eyed her suspiciously. 

"Indeed," was his curt reply.  He then leaned in very close to her ear, so close that she could feel his hot breath tickling her little hairs. 

"Why is it," whispered Severus silkily, bringing his hand down to rest on her lower back, stroking it gently with his thumb, "that you always happen to turn up in the same place as I?"

Hermione became very aware of this intimate touch, and couldn't help but shudder a bit.

"I—I don't know, I don't mean for it to happen, if that's what you're indicating Severus…"

It was still so strange for Hermione to call him by his first name.

She turned slowly to look at him. He was stooping down to where she was sitting so that they were eye-level with eachother. His face was only a few inches away from her own, and she could pick up hints of peppermint on his warm breath. She watched his face as his lips formed various words and phrases, but Hermione couldn't hear what he had said. 

"Pardon?" 

"I said," replied Severus, moving his face closer still, "that you are quite an interesting girl Hermione…" Hermione felt her face becoming hot. What was happening? 

"There is something about you, I don't know what it is, but I feel I need it in order to exist." 

Hermione just stared at Severus, entranced by his eyes, luring her into their gaze like two never-ending tunnels with some magnificent treasure at the end. And then something truly bizarre happened. Severus and Hermione traversed the small distance between themselves as their lips lightly grazed one another. A chaste kiss if nothing more, each child treating the other as if they were as breakable as glass, or were just a figment of their imagination, and that if the kiss were made to be any more passionate than it already was, one of them would wake up from this dream. 

Severus broke away from the kiss first, his cheeks slightly pink. 

"Hermione…" was all he could say. The way he said her name, the way he pronounced the syllables so silkily off of his tongue, made it sound as if it were the most treasured word there was to him. 

Hermione didn't know what to do, didn't understand the feelings that were coursing through her at this moment. She absently brought her hands up to grasp his, and squeezed them gently, trying to reassure him that she did indeed feel the same way as him. She looked up at him again, and was again bewitched by his eyes, like two vast pools of chocolate. 

She opened her mouth to speak but found that no words could surface. When she finally did manage to speak, the only the words that would come out of her mouth were, "It's late."

He let go of her hands and quickly brushed a hand through his long black hair. 

Hermione stood up, quite flushed. "Good night Severus."

She headed towards the door and left quietly, refusing to look back over her shoulder and bat her eyelashes like some giggly schoolgirl. 

                                                                                                ~***~

Dazedly she made her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, her mind all a blur, the feeling of Severus' lips still on her own. 

She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight – it would be impossible. She had too many things to sort out for herself to bother with sleep. 


	10. A Trip to Hogsmeade

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc…

Many thanks to my lovely beta Misaono! Without her you would truly see how terrible my grammar could be at 2 o'clock in the morning… Thanks so much for all of your reviews, over 100 now! Anyhow, I'm sorry it took so long to post this next chapter. I meant to post it two weeks ago, but then my computer malfunctioned and I couldn't get online, and then I went on vacation for a week, and so on and so forth. In any case, here is the ninth chapter to my meager story.

The Hourglass

By Olivia

Chapter Nine:  A Trip to Hogsmeade

The following morning Hermione woke up to a chorus of chirping birds, and rays of sunlight streaming through her windows. She smiled to herself and stretched in an attempt to wake herself up. She tried to recall the reason as to why she felt so cheerful that morning, as if she had a grand day ahead of her. She suddenly remembered all of the events of last night with a sudden PANG and blushed an intense red. She brought her hand up to her lips and gasped. 

"I kissed one of my future professors last night…" Hermione whispered to herself. 

She leaned back against the headboard of her bed, going over everything in her mind. She couldn't sort out her feelings straight away; she didn't know whether to be delighted or extremely upset and nervous. He was her professor! Though the chances of his becoming her professor again were slim to none, it was the principle of the thing in her mind.

"I just did to Snape what I said I couldn't do to Remus…" she thought grimly to herself. 

She pulled the covers off of her and placed her feet on her elegant _tapis. She sighed out loud and headed towards the girls' washroom to get ready for her day. _

                                                                                                ~***~

Hermione didn't see Severus that morning at breakfast. She couldn't help but feel a little down that she hadn't seen him; hadn't seen what reaction he might have towards her this morning. 

Charms and Herbology went by rather quickly, and all too soon Hermione found herself back again in the Great Hall for lunch, to find yet again no Severus Snape at the Slytherin table.

"Are you alright Hermione?" inquired a worried Lily, "You've seemed sort of down since breakfast," 

"I'm fine Lily, really," Hermione feigned a smile towards her friend. She honestly didn't know why his absence would be affecting her so much. This was Snape! Her Potions teacher; the cruel, the unforgiving, the strict, the hater of Gryffindors, the list went on.

How could she have _kissed him last night? And actually __enjoy it? _

She mentally slapped herself. "Wake up Granger!" she shouted at her perplexed mind that had decided to take a liking to Snape. 

Before she even realized it, it was time for Potions. Potions! Of all classes. And with the Slytherins nonetheless. 

Hermione slowly made her way to the dungeons, not wanting to get there too early. 

                                                                                                ~***~

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom, glancing nervously about the room. Severus was not there. She quietly walked over to her workstation and started getting out the ingredients needed for today's potion. Half an hour later, and there was still no sign of Severus. Hermione anxiously stirred her potion, starting to worry slightly as to why he hadn't shown up to his class today. The rest of the period dragged on slowly, much to Hermione's discontent, as she was quite anxious to inquire as to the reason for her lab partner's disappearance. 

When the period came to an end, Hermione walked out of the room by herself and down the dark corridors that led to the stairs. She turned when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Hullo Lily," Hermione squeaked out.

"Hermione, you should be more cheerful! We are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow afterall…"

"Hogsmeade!" exclaimed Hermione. "I nearly forgot!" Suddenly remembering that she was supposed to not know about Hogsmeade and all of its delights, she immediately asked, "What's it like there?"

Lily beamed, "Oh it's grand there. There are all sorts of sweet shops, and a pub where we can get a delicious drink called Butterbeer, have you ever had Butterbeer?" Hermione shook her head; she wouldn't have been able to get it at Beauxbatons. "Ooh!" Lily squealed in delight, "You simply _must try some tomorrow! It's delicious! We can all go to the Three Broomsticks and get a large tankard!"_

Hermione smiled in response, "That sounds great Lily, I look forward to it."

"Good, now let's get upstairs – these dungeons are terribly cold." 

And with that the two girls made their way up the stairs towards warmth and light. 

                                                                                                ~***~

Saturday morning was filled with sunlight, much to the happiness of all the students who planned to go to Hogsmeade that day. Hermione, Lily, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were already gathered together in the entrance hall, all set to leave. The trip there was accompanied by giggles from dozens of happy children about to enter the wonder that was Hogsmeade. Sure, it was a small town by wizarding standards, but after having been cooped up in a large castle for about two months the children were all eager to leave. 

Soon enough Hermione set her eyes on Hogsmeade, (and not for the first time as all of her friends believed). They all were trying to take Hermione in every which way. Sirius and James wanted to take her to Zonko's Joke Shop; Lily wanted to take her to Gladrags Wizardwear, and Remus wanted to show her Honeydukes Sweetshop. They all agreed however that they would meet up in The Three Broomsticks for a few rounds of Butterbeer at about 2 o'clock, and until then each of them would drag Hermione along for on escapades of their own. 

The first trip on Hermione's list was Gladrags with Lily. Hermione was entranced by the clothes they had there, but refused to spend her money on clothes. Lily, on the other hand, bought quite a bit there: a couple skirts that had just arrived from Paris, and some very interesting socks. 

Hermione left Lily to her continuous perusing in the clothing store and went to go see what Remus was up to at Honeydukes. She had, afterall, never been one to spend hours shopping for clothes. She was more of a "get-what-you-need-and-go" sort of girl. Hermione thought she might as well buy a few morsels here and there at the Sweet Shop, you never know, afterall, when you might acquire a sweet tooth – especially while studying. After two thorough searches through Honeydukes, Remus and Hermione left the shop some time late; Remus with pockets bulging with all sorts of sweets, while Hermione had only a small bag. Hermione bid adieu to Remus and strolled over to Zonko's to catch up with James and Sirius. 

Zonko's hadn't changed much over the years; they had carried Dungbombs, Nose-Biting Teacups, and all of the usual pranks and gags Hermione was used to seeing when visiting this store twenty years later with Ron Weasley. Hermione didn't have too much of a liking for practical jokes, and so just watched James and Sirius as they searched excitedly around the store for the newest items to take back to their school to test on unlucky subjects. 

"James! Look at this! Frog Spawn Soap! Do you suppose this is what Snape uses to look so deliciously fresh in the morning?" 

Sirius and James started sniggering at his distasteful comment. Hermione scowled at him.

"Sirius, that was quite unbecoming of you if you want my opinion on the matter," said Hermione, her nose high in the air as if she were the ultimate authority on the insulting of others. 

"Aww, Hermione, no need to be a sourpuss," said Sirius playfully, "We're only joking. And besides, when did you start caring about Snape, anyway?"

Hermione felt herself blush, as her cheeks grew gradually hotter. Really, why _did their insults towards Snape bother her so much? He was supposed to be unfriendly and cold, and she was __not supposed to (of all feelings) __like him. _

"Just because I defended someone doesn't mean I necessarily _care for them Sirius," she replied coldly as she glowered at the tall brown-haired boy. _

"Easy there." 

Sirius looked nervously at James. Hermione's glares were quite icy; they looked as if she could kill someone just by staring at them. 

James finally spoke up, trying to mollify Hermione and calm the emotions that had risen into the air so quickly. 

"It's nearly two o'clock, so why don't you two have your little argument concerning delightful Snape over a mug of Butterbeer."

James politely opened the door of Zonko's and let Hermione precede him out the door; they were followed shortly by Sirius. 

After the three Gryffindors had trooped their way along High Street in the blistering cold, they finally reached the welcoming warmth of The Three Broomsticks. When they arrived they found that Lily, Peter, and Remus had already seated themselves in a corner of the pub. Lily waved them over, beaming prettily. Hermione sat across from Lily, and much to her dislike, next to Peter. She cringed when she felt him sitting next to her. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs and telling James and Lily right then and there that this "friend" of theirs would not only betray Sirius and have him spend nearly fourteen years in Azkaban, but would let Voldemort _kill this lovely couple and leave their only son an orphan to spend the first eleven years of his life with Lily's sister. She endured it though, however much it pained her to do so; because she would not try to alter the future in any way. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if the Potters __had lived. Of course all would be well and happy for Harry, but Voldemort wouldn't have lost his power…and who knows how many more people he would have killed. No, she would not tell James and Lily about their inevitable death. Her troubled thoughts ceased as she saw a mug of foaming liquid pushed in front of her. _

"This is Butterbeer," said Lily smiling. 

"Thanks Lily. I hope it's as good as you've been telling me."

Hermione brought the mug of the steamy hot liquid up to her lips and took a delicate sip. She felt herself melt into the bench as the liquid warmed every inch of her body, letting her feel completely relaxed and absolutely delicious. She licked her lips clear of the delicious drink and set down her empty mug.

"That was scrumptious, Lily."

"Of course it was!" said James, "Would you expect otherwise?"

Hermione smiled. This was nice. It really was. She felt completely content.

                                                                                                ~***~

After the little get together at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione decided to go to Dervish & Banges to peruse the various wizarding equipment that was available. Now that she was quite alone she felt safer dwelling on her thoughts, more than she would have with say, Sirius. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Severus had come to Hogsmeade, that maybe he was in the hospital wing the other day, and felt much better today. But she realized that she most likely would have seen him by now, if he were indeed in Hogsmeade. She had come across Malfoy a couple of times; but the boy that had kissed her last night did not, unfortunately, accompany him. Had it only been last night? It felt like ages ago! With this thought fresh in her mind she started looking at all of the interesting Potions ingredients the store had to offer. _Severus would like this… _

Hermione gasped slightly when she felt someone's hand on the small of her back, a lone thumb gently tweaking it. The caress was soon followed by a slow blowing of hot air on her neck, exciting her as it moved the little hairs that ran up and down her long elegant neck. She suppressed her moan successfully and turned around to see who the person was that had caressed her. She only saw empty air in front of her and knotted her brow in confusion. Then she felt hot breath on her left ear. _An invisible person had been exciting her…_

"Good afternoon, Hermione," said a very familiar silky voice. "I trust you had your share of fun with Potter and," this word was spoken quite icily, "_Black."_

_It was Severus. Of that Hermione was certain. _

"Where are you?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to look as if she were talking to herself.

"Where do you think I am, Hermione?" the voice came beside her right ear this time. 

Hermione tried to grab some portion of him, but caught only air between her delicate fingers. 

"Ah, ah, ah, don't spoil it _now," said Severus, "We've only just started our fun." Hermione could hear the smile on his face through his words. _

"Severus…please," no matter how much she tried to deny it to herself, she longed to see his face – _his face, the face of the boy of whom she was growing fonder of day by day. _

"Please, what?" A mimicking voice responded sensually into her right ear again. This time she felt a hand on the back of her neck, softly stroking her skin. 

"I want to see you, Severus."

"That can easily be arranged."

Hermione smiled, expecting to see the invisibility cloak come off and Severus' head floating somewhere in the air. Surprisingly she did not. Instead, she found that the invisibility cloak came up to cover her as well, and she came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Hello Hermione," he growled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body towards his own. 

Hermione felt her knees weaken, and she was most grateful that he was holding her so tightly; for if he hadn't been she was sure she would melt right into the floor. He was here. He was real, and in front of her.

"Hello, Severus," she replied weakly, staring up into his dark eyes. A smile slowly spread on her face and she leaned her head against his chest, dwelling in the warm embrace they shared. 

Hermione felt too nervous to move. She was afraid that if she made any movement he might take it the wrong way and either dismiss her, or kiss her savagely, which she wouldn't mind at all. They stayed there for quite sometime; Hermione inhaled his scent, fresh soap mixed with acres of woods, while he noted her scent of sweet vanilla. He most definitely did note use Frog Spawn Soap, far from it. Hermione smiled to herself and then dared to move away from their embrace and look up at his face, searching his eyes. 

Severus did exactly what she had predicted he would. He took the opportunity of her head being raised to take her lips possessively in a passionate kiss – much more passionate than their previous one, which seemed a mere peck on the check in comparison. Their tongues dueled and their mouths collided for quite some time before they both stopped and just stared at each other, neither smiling, nor speaking – just watching and observing each other's reactions. 

"It's late Severus, we have to get back to Hogwarts." 

"That's always your excuse, isn't it?" 

Hermione blushed slightly at his comment. 

"Would you prefer to stay here at Dervish & Banges and have the Professors give us ten detentions apiece?"

Severus grinned and pulled her tighter against him. She reddened even more when she felt something stiff pressing against her thigh. 

"If it meant you would be with me and not with Potter and Black, then yes, I would prefer to stay here." 

Hermione felt herself start to weaken again at his words. _He wanted her. Hermione looked up at him with searching eyes._

"Severus, I think we should leave."

"Do you _want to leave?"_

She gave him a rather seductive look and responded, "Do you honestly think I would _want to leave you Severus?"_

"You're intoxicating, Hermione," he said in a low voice and captured her lips once more. 

"So are you," she managed to say when they finally broke away from each other. 

Those were the last words that were spoken between the two before heading off to join the returning Hogwarts students. Hermione was visibly beaming, and Severus was still hidden under his invisibility cloak as they made their journey back to the castle. 


	11. A Change in Events

NB: I did not create any of the characters that you will read about here, etc…

Thanks to my beta Misaono. Also, after all of the reviews I've gotten about my smut scene being a bit like a sledgehammer, I've decided to change it, (I didn't like it either!). So here is the new and improved chapter ten, slightly different.

The Hourglass

By Olivia

Chapter ten:  A Change in Events (to replace Awakenings)

Everyone thought he had been in the infirmary. No one even knew he _had_ an invisibility cloak, much less one at school. 

How very convenient.

Severus stood, like all of the other students that were past their third year, in the entry hall awaiting the cue to head in to Hogsmeade. He, however, could not be seen by anyone, and decided to use this to his advantage. He casually walked out of the doors and into the fresh sunshine air outside. He might as well beat the crowd to Hogsmeade. He hated crowds. 

It was a nice brisk walk, with all the serenity of a quiet Saturday morning. 

Severus was invigorated by his fast pace, and felt a surge of freedom. _No one can see…no one knows I'm here…I can do what I Please…_He heard the voices of excited children far behind him, destroying his slight feelings of happiness, and walked a bit faster so as to reach The Three Broomsticks sooner. 

Once he reached the front of the pub, he threw off his invisibility cloak.  He entered the dark pub and ordered a Butterbeer. As soon as the warm jug of frothy liquid was in his hands he (moved into the shadows,) threw the invisibility cloak back over his head, and sat himself down in a corner. Twenty minutes, and two Butterbeers later, Severus saw the Hogwarts pupils starting to pile into the pub. The lack of seating in the pub caused him to give up his seat to a pair of lovey-dovey third-year Hufflepuffs. Severus groaned, disgusted at the thought. 

He left the pub and looked across the street, to find none other than Hermione Granger with four other Gryffindors. He grinned mischievously and watched as the silly Gryffindors tried to pull the girl this way and that to do what they wanted to do. _All they do is think of themselves_…He glanced over at another Gryffindor. This one was a sort of chunky lad, quiet and stupid in his respect. Severus watched him as he looked stupidly all about him and then creep away into a dark alley. _Odd…he should be joining in on the Granger-tug-of-war_. Severus thought it would be quite amusing to play a few tricks on this oaf. Quickly, he dashed over to the alley, ignoring the happy girl at his right, and made his way to the direction in which he heard voices. They weren't just any voices he realized. He knew those voices. The dull monotone drown of Lucius Malfoy could so easily be distinguished. Severus peered around the corner to see the owner of that voice, accompanied by two other Slytherins, and that stupid Gryffindor friend of Potter's, Peter Pettigrew. Lucius glanced in his direction. Immediately Severus tensed up. _This is the reason I'm wearing the stupid cloak…what am I doing endangering myself?_ He left as quickly as he had come.

                            ~***~

The day's enjoyments, or promises of such, had ceased at the sight of Lucius Malfoy and the Gryffindor. He knew what they were talking about, knew exactly that it was supposed to involve him as well, had he not taken his opportunity of being ill the other day to his advantage.

He wandered around Hogsmeade aimlessly for what seemed like hours, before he decided to cheer himself up by paying a visit to Dervish & Banges. He entered the store after someone else and glanced excitedly about the room. His mind raced at all of the potions he could make with these ingredients, all of the possibilities that were open to exploration. 

He glanced over at the door when he heard its familiar creak. It was Hermione. He felt something knot up in his throat. Only two days ago he had kissed her, and not even against her will. He had reveled in the fact that she had kissed him back; with all of the passion he had given her. She did not hate him. This was a rarity. 

He smirked to himself. She could not see him. He was free to watch and look as much as he wanted, without her glaring back at him. He approached her slowly, taking in her face, and how entranced it seemed to be by what was on the shelves before her. He eyed her body, hidden underneath her cloak. He longed to know what was beneath those robes… He couldn't help himself; he just had to touch her. He took his hand and lightly placed it on the small of her back, his thumb flinched nervously. He watched her expression of confusion as she looked about her to find out who it was that was doing this to her. 

Severus smirked to himself. This was too enjoyable. He leaned in close and whispered something into her ear, teasing her, mocking her that she could not see him yet he could see her. After a few minutes of this game he threw his invisibility cloak over Hermione as well. She laid her head against his chest. He stiffened. He could smell her sweet hair, the scent of vanilla cascading across her locks. She lifted her head from his chest, and he couldn't help himself. He had to taste this sweet girl. He brought his lips down upon hers, passion fueling his kiss, _and hers_. Minutes later she pulled away. He didn't know what had come over him. Well of course he did, it would be hard not to control yourself when so much beauty was before you. 

Dazedly they separated and made their way back to the castle. He longed to grab her again beneath his cloak, but too many people were around her. Oh how he loathed crowds. 

                                ~***~

The following weeks after Severus and Hermione's lovely little adventure with the invisibility cloak seemed to whiz by without anyone taking much notice. Hermione and Severus had come to an unspoken mutual agreement that they wouldn't publicly show their affections towards one another, as that might stir up some hostile thoughts and actions between certain Gryffindors and certain Slytherins. They did however, when there was time to be spared, go on little escapades with their friend the invisibility cloak. 

What they had couldn't necessarily be called a relationship, as they didn't consider themselves a "couple".  Hermione didn't know _what_ to call her relationship with Severus. They never talked during classes, or sent eachother notes, or goofed around with eachother or even showed that they had feelings for eachother. Unless they were alone. When they were alone, all their worries were gone. They would sit and talk for endless hours about the goings on in the world; the world of magic, and at times even that of Muggle. They didn't limit themselves to having the idiotic conversations of most couples, "What's your favorite Quidditch team," "What classes we wish we had together," and all of that silly nonsense. Hermione and Severus actually engaged themselves in intellectual conversations. For this Hermione was entirely grateful. She had never met anyone before who was on par with her intellectually. This fact alone was enough to make her like Severus. But of course there were other qualities to consider. 

                                ~***~

It was now the last day before winter break. It had gotten increasingly cold outside and Hermione found herself dreading the walk to Herbology more and more. Over the months she had been at Hogwarts she had grown increasingly closer to Lily. So close in fact, that Lily invited Hermione to come stay with her and her Muggle family for Christmas. Hermione couldn't refuse; the thought was too tempting to give up. And how she did long to see the Muggle world again, even if it wasn't _her_ world. Of course she would miss her talks with Severus, but she would see him in three weeks. 

 Three weeks…three long weeks without her companion to snuggle up close to when the fire just wasn't warm enough (or for other reasons). 

"Hermione! Guess what!" whispered Lily excitedly when she saw her friend settle down beside her in Herbology. 

 "What?" asked Hermione simply.

Lily held up her hand. Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out. On Lily's finger lay a sterling silver ring.

 "It can't be…"

 "It is! James has been keeping it for months…"

 "Congratulations Lily," said Hermione, beaming for her friend.

"Now, not a word to my mum and father about it, they might get it into their heads to worry about it…"

"Don't worry about a thing, I won't even _mention_ the name James."

 "Well don't go _that_ far, they might be a bit suspicious at that…"

 Hermione laughed quietly. 

 "I'm very happy for you Lily, very happy."

_This was it…it's the beginning of Harry Potter and I'm here to witness it…_

                            ~***~

The last class of the day was Potions with the Slytherins. The assignment for today was to brew Wit-sharpening potion, (Severus had remarked that the rest of the class badly needed this). The entire period was spent in complete concentration on the potion, which required close observation. One false move and the potion would be utterly useless, and that meant a failing grade (much Hermione's displeasure).  

Towards the end of the period Professor Ridgenbeam slowly made her way around the room, checking off the potions to see if they had worked properly or not. Two of the seven potions brewed had passed. One of them being Severus and Hermione's, the other being Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew's. 

At the end of class Severus leaned over to Hermione and whispered into her ear, "Meet me in the dungeon next door in half an hour." Hermione merely nodded and continued on her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Severus made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. He wondered how much influence Lucius had had on that Gryffindor, to actually persuade him to accomplish something…what had been his reward for doing so? He decided not to think about it. He had a terrible headache, and was meeting Hermione in less than half an hour. Besides, he had better things to do then think about Malfoy.

He reached his dorm room and put his books neatly back onto their shelf. It had been his shelf for these seven years past. He was almost done with Hogwarts, forever. He didn't have any intention of returning, as he knew what lay in store for him. He had no choice in the matter; his fate had already been decided for him in his third year, when Lucius Malfoy had transferred from Durmstrang. _Lucius Malfoy_…

He glanced down at his watch. Twenty minutes had already passed. He had better make his way to the dungeon if he wanted to be on time to meet Hermione. The thoughts of Hermione were fresh in his mind as he made his way towards the Common Room and the exit. _Soft lips…sweet moans…delicate hands…_He smirked as his memories invaded his mind. Quietly he slipped out of the portrait hole, and headed down towards the designated dungeon.

He didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him. _Too late_. Strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and whirled him around. It was Lucius.

"Severus, where've you been? We've missed you." 

This was not good.

"Nowhere in particular, Lucius." He tried to sound as indifferent and calm as possible in this situation.

"Got your nose stuck in a book like always?"

"But of course."

"Ah, Severus, you have so much to learn. There is so much _more_ to life than just books."

"There _is_ Lucius? I had no idea."

"Hold your tongue," Lucius grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him to the opposite direction in which he had been headed.

"I haven't had a chance to catch you alone, Severus, you seem to always be accompanied by someone…no matter. I've got you alone now."

Severus didn't like how this was going at all. He knew what would happen to him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


End file.
